1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a ratchet box wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, the conventional ratchet box wrench includes a frame in which are mounted two outer plates 1, two ratchet boxs 3, two pawls 4, two balls 5 and two springs 6 by rivets 2. The frame has two chambers 8 at two ends thereof adapted to receive the ratchet boxs 3. The frame is formed with two openings 9 for the passage of the teeth of the pawls 4. When desired to change the rotatable direction of the ratchet box 3, it is necessary to press a tooth of the pawl 4 into the frame thereby urging another tooth of the pawl 4 to engage with the ratchet box 3.
However, it is necessary to use a block (not shown) to seal the openings 9 of the frame in manufacture thereby increasing the cost. In addition, the rivets 2 must be first inserted through the pawls 4 and then disposed at an inclined position in order to fit the teeth of the pawls 4 out of the openings 9 thus making it very difficult to assemble and therefore further increasing the cost.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved ratchet box wrench which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.